


Detour

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Mentioned Beth Washington, Mentioned Josh Washington, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: "Sammy and Han-nah, sittin' in a tree..."
Relationships: Sam Giddings/Hannah Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: femslash february music fest





	Detour

_"Sammy and Han-nah, sittin' in a tree..."_

_"Sam...!"_

Hannah gave Sam the softest _"shove"_ ever given, and she leaned away, humoring, her already _abashed_ smile crumpling all the more _abashedly_ as she puffed muffled laughter through teeth she swore to god were looking like a chipmunk's.

" _Jesus_ , you're as bad as _Josh...!_ " Hannah said, thinly, a laugh drawn, sheepishly, too, on her face.

 _(Those eyes of hers, big and dark and wet and sparkling with light from out ahead in the sky and it makes Sam_ so _sorry but want to laugh with her too)_

"Yeah, yeah...!" Sam cleared her throat. " -- Sorry..."

All the while, her legs continued to swing from the branch in perfect rhythm of the song.

_K, I, S, S, I, N, G..._

...Hannah had turned her face away, and she knew it was no offense - from her lifted hand, and the angle of... _mostly_ -the-back-of-her-head, albeit, she took a guess that she was covering laughter.

 _(The moonlight frames her hair and every line in her pose - she looks like she could be a sculpture or an actress, or - is it weird, thinking of those two things...? Sam_ knows _her, anyway, grace and all)_

There wouldn't be any kissing, at least for some time, and that was okay; her eyebrows roofed and apologetically pinched, and her smile turning an uneven tug as if to serve a ball in the form of a word Han's way, she looked out and ahead, over to the lodge.

The moon had begun to come up over its roof, round and bright and blue-white.

She told herself that she doubted that it'd cause any worry if they took some time to turn back up. The path back was bright _(don't you feel it_ glowing _off your face, and off of Hannah, too)_ and easy to navigate, especially in months that were more for camping than for skiing; she could already see a wide swath of dirt path from here in front of it from this birds-eye view _(also so_ blue; _how the woods at night go from a bunch of rich kids' stomping grounds to the animals' city to a place you could have a chance rendezvous with a spirit on the stage of)._ She was _the outdoorsy one_ of the group, and she saw it now: Josh, already happily half-whiskey-drunk (the other half would be something else) and asking them _where the hell they'd **been** , the party'd gotten started **without** them, yo...!_ and herself dusting herself off in play-bravado, cheeking him and the gang about having to ward off a bear on the way back, but it was easy, 'cause no way she wasn't gonna return his little sister safe...!

_...Hannah and Sam-my, sittin' in a tree..._

Hannah would playfully smack him, too, as Beth hustled in to tell him he was just as bad as...

...She didn't know; someone.

...She turned to Hannah, who'd also turned to face forward _(the light in her glasses making two more moons before her very eyes, crescents to the full; she truly framed herself in moonlight)_ ; she laughed softly through her teeth, again, preparing apology in advance, if this much of a little jaunt had warranted it.

"...You wanna..." She waved out lightly ahead of them in a shoo-shoo-type motion. Swallowed; shook her head and furrowed her brow with sheepish semi-confusion. When the swallow cleared, her voice was semi-bound. "...head back before Josh and Beth start thinking we fell in a ditch, somewhere...?"

Especially Beth. Sam was _not_ just as bad as Josh, but she was _not_ just as _good_ as _Beth._

"Or... you wanna stay up here a little longer...?"

She scraped a laugh into the question - _wouldn't that be silly? Who'd wanna..._

Hannah turned toward her, like she'd just heard her, a small huh? and a lift in her face

(A move like a bird's wing)

that... fell into a smile.

Apologetic for nothing, too.

She returned it.

_Who am I kidding - of course it's not silly..._

"...I-I do kinda like it up here -- to be honest..." Hannah's voice trembled with laughter; she threaded a lock of hair behind her ear. "Can you _believe_ how pretty the moon looks tonight...?"

She _could_ believe it. Nothing was silly, and somehow _that_ made her laugh, as she told Hannah she got it, continuing to kick that rhythm underneath the branch: _K, I, S, S, I, N G..._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ElasticElla's Femslash February Music Fest.
> 
> February 14th's Prompt: A song that makes you smile.
> 
> I picked ["Can We Stay" - The Woodlands](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wV9ey85l84U), a song that _literally makes me tear up at times with how heccin' pretty it is._


End file.
